lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jun
}} Jun is the fan-given name to the relationship between [[Jin Kwon|'J'''in Kwon]] and [[Sun Kwon| S'un''' Paik]]. Such nicknames for pairings are also more generally known as 'ships (short for "relationships"). Sun and Jin are a married couple from South Korea. They have had many difficulties in their marriage, one being Sun's affair with Jae Lee, but they have worked past these after crashing on The Island. Sun and Jin were the only married couple to survive the crash of Flight 815, with the exception of Rose and Bernard Nadler. Before the Crash *"...And Found" - Sun and Jin meet for the first time at the entrance of Seoul Gateway Hotel. Jin was the doorman there. *"...And Found" - Jin ran into Sun on a bridge, knocking her handbag onto the ground. He helped her up, and the two gazed into each other's eyes. *"House of the Rising Sun" - Sun and Jin kept their romance private from Sun's father. *"House of the Rising Sun" - Jin and Sun secretly met outside a party, where Sun told Jin she wished to elope but Jin refused, telling her, "Her father would never agree". *"...In Translation" - Jin approached Mr. Paik and asked for Sun's hand in marriage. Mr. Paik granted Jin's wish, but only if Jin would take up a position at Paik Industries. *"House of the Rising Sun" - Jin told Sun the news and he gave her a diamond ring. They both basked in delight at the joy of being newly engaged. **After the wedding, Jin told Sun that they would have to postpone the honeymoon. He placed a white flower in her hair and told her that they would have the honeymoon they dreamed of soon. **Noticing their relationship was failing, Sun tried several times to reconcile their relationship. *"...In Translation" - One night Jin returned home, covered in blood. He told her that he had to do these jobs for her father, for the sake of their marriage. *"The Whole Truth" - Jin and Sun tried desperately for a child. But, after a year of trying they went to see a fertility doctor. The doctor told Sun that she was not able to have children because of scar tissue, blocking her fallopian tubes. **Sometime later, Sun was approached by Dr. Kim who begged her to listen to him. He confessed that he lied - it was not Sun who was unable to conceive children, but Jin (claiming he did so because Jin's ties with Mr. Paik could lead his practice being vandalized or burned). He felt, though, that she should know the truth. **Despite her attempts to conceive with Jin, Sun was secretly meeting with Jae Lee, who was teaching her English. Sun confided in Jae about the test results. Soon, their romance blossomed and they slept together. *"House of the Rising Sun" - One day, sometime in late 2004, Sun showed a decorator around the house while Jin relaxed in the living room, commanding her to move the dog. The decorator suggested they take a look in the bedroom, and once in the true reasoning for her visit is revealed. The decorator was the aide Sun in her attempt to escape Jin and her father. The decorator talked Sun through her escape attempt, firstly warning her that her father and husband would look for her and checked if there was no chance of a reconciliation, to which Sun says there isn't. *"House of the Rising Sun" - Before boarding Flight 815, Sun realized she could not leave Jin. They boarded the doomed Flight 815. After the Crash }} Season 1 *Upon arriving on the Island, Sun and Jin remained very secluded and on their own. Jin was overly protective multiple times, such as when he told Sun she needed to button her shirt or when he refused to let a fellow survivor share their shelter during a freak rainstorm. *Sun approached Michael while he was cutting bamboo and revealed to him that she knew English. She explained that the watch he was wearing was one of the watches Jin was supposed to deliver for her father and Jin wanted the watch back out of a sense of honor. Michael released Jin from being detained, but Jin no longer felt safe and the two moved from the beach into the caves. *After Michael caught Sun while she was burying her fake driver's license and showed understanding of her troubles, they almost shared a kiss. *Feeling the stress of being stuck on an island, Sun decided to relax on the beach in a bikini. Jin saw his wife in the revealing attire and rushed to her, yelling and forcibly covering her with a blanket, knocking her down in the process. Michael saw this and rushed to Sun’s aid, yelling at Jin to stop, but surprisingly, Sun slapped Michael in the face and the couple walked away. Sun later approached Michael and apologized, saying she was afraid of what Jin would do to him. *When the raft was burned, Jin was blamed. Sawyer and Michael started to beat him when Sun yelled out in perfect English, much to Jin's surprise. *Later, Sun went to comfort Jin but he was mad about her secret bi-lingual abilities and he walked away from her. *With the raft completed, the survivors all began to say their goodbyes including a tearful Jin and Sun who made up. Sun gave Jin a book of English phrases he could use on the raft to communicate and the two kissed and parted ways. Season 2 *Sun became concerned of Jin's fate when Shannon claimed she kept "seeing" Walt. Her concern grew when Claire and Shannon approached her with a bottle that was supposed to be on the raft. *Jin and Sun were reunited after a few days. They spent the night together that night and were very happy until the death of Shannon. }} *The couple then found out Michael had fled back into the jungle after Walt and Jin wanted to join the rescue team because he was Jin’s friend. Sun commented that she was his wife and she doesn’t want to be separated again. She said she didn’t care if Jin was upset about being told what to do because she lived with being told what to do for four years. *Sun began to feel sick and woozy, so she asked for a pregnancy test off Sawyer. He gave her one and it was positive. *When Michael returned, the couple were happy, but they were sad again as they learned Libby had died. *Sun and Jin decided to join Sayid on his mission to the decoy village on The Elizabeth. Season 3 *On the sailboat, Sayid and the couple were attacked by The Others. Sun shot Colleen fatally in the abdomen. Sun then jumped off the boat and back to her husband. *Sun then began to teach Jin english. She said she would only talk to him in English to help him understand better. *After Jack visited her in her garden and asked about her pregnancy symptoms, Sun confronted Juliet regarding what happens to pregnant women on the Island. Juliet secretly took her to a hidden part of the Staff Station and ran an ultrasound on her. During the procedure, Sun confessed her affair, and told Juliet the truth about Jin's infertility. Juliet responded that sperm counts in males on the Island were five to ten times normal. Sun realized that no matter what, she loses, but obtained the result that she's 8 weeks pregnant, thus making Jin the father. However, Juliet told her all of her other patients have died in the middle of the second trimester, and none had made it to the third. *Jin asked Sun about Juliet's tape recorder. She informed Jin of their healthy baby, but failed to tell him about her remaining two months. Later, Sun gathered with the rest of the camp at the south end of the beach, ready to head to the radio tower. Jin stayed behind with Bernard and Sayid to be one of the shooters. }} Season 4 *Jin and Sun talk about baby names. Sun is evasive of this as she believes it's bad luck. Though Jin continues and suggests the name, Ji Yeon. Sun thinks it's a beautiful name but they come to an agreement that they will continue the discussion when they are rescued. *Sun needs pre-natal vitamins and goes through Juliet's medical supplies but when Juliet arrives and asks why she needs a new bottle. She guesses that Sun's leaving the camp and because Juliet lied to Jack, Sun doesn't believe Juliet's story of pregnant women dying. So when Juliet reminds Sun of her story, Sun takes the pills and leaves. As Sun and Jin are about to leave camp, Sun thanks Kate for the map and as they begin to leave, Juliet stops them. Juliet reveals to Jin that Sun will die very soon and when that doesn't persuade him, she tells Jin of Sun's affair, Jin leaves upset and Sun slaps Juliet. Sun later tries to reason with Jin but is unsuccessful. Later Juliet confronts Sun and apologizes and explains to her what will happen in the coming weeks if she does not leave the Island. After a conversation about marriage and karma with Bernard, Jin understands why Sun had the affair because of the man he used to be. Jin asks if the baby is his, Sun cries and tells Jin that the baby is. *When Jack suffers from appendicitis, Juliet asks Sun to retrieve a list of medical supplies from The Staff station. However when Sun makes it clear she has no idea what the equipment looks like, Daniel offers to help, claiming to know what the supplies look like. With some persuasion, Juliet allows Daniel and Charlotte to go with Sun and Jin, and they leave for the Staff. When they reach the medical station, Sun shows Jin the ultrasound equipment Juliet used to see their baby and warns Jin that she doesn't feel that Charlotte or Daniel are actually going to help them leave the Island. Jin then promises Sun that he will get her and their baby off the Island. He later confronts Charlotte, and by threatening to hurt Daniel, he commands her to let Sun on the helicopter when it returns. *The next day, Sun is present at the beach when Sayid arrives ashore in a raft. Daniel says that he'll start transporting people quickly from the Island to the freighter, and Juliet ascertains that Sun should be one of the first to leave, as she is pregnant. She leaves the Island with Jin and Aaron whom Kate has asked her to look after. Once she reaches the freighter she is shocked to see Michael, who explains how he managed to escape the Island, and that he has returned to atone for his crimes. She later discovers a cargo room filled with c4 explosives alongside Desmond, Michael and Jin. Jin asks her to leave the room, and she walks out on deck, visibly troubled. * There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3 - Michael comes up on deck while he is retrieving a canister of liquid nitrogen to freeze the explosives. He reassures Sun saying that if the nitrogen works, they'll be okay. However, the bomb is ultimately detonated, though the explosion is delayed for a few minutes through the effects of the nitrogen. Sun manages to escape the freighter on the chopper but just as the chopper is taking off, a frantic Jin runs on deck, shouting to Sun. She pleads hysterically with Lapidus to turn around to pick Jin up, but there is no time and the freighter explodes. Sun assumes Jin to be dead. After the Oceanic Six rescue On the island }} Jin in fact survived the explosion, and began flashing through time with the island's flashes. He was found by the French Science Expedition in 1988, floating unconscious in the ocean, and they brought him to shore. When a young Danielle Rousseau asks him who he was hoping to find, he responded, "my wife". When Locke prepared to depart from the island in order to bring those who left back, Jin was troubled by the dangers associated with the island and asks Locke not to let Sun return. He instructed Locke to tell her that he died, offering his wedding band as proof. On the mainland }} When the Oceanic Six landed in Hawaii, Sun was obviously still in a state of shock and didn't look at all relieved when reunited with her parents. Later, at the press conference, when a Korean reporter asked on the status of her husband, Sun was forced to translate and answer if her husband had died due to the impact of the crash. As per the story of the Oceanic Six, Sun lied. Five months later, Sun confronted her father about his hatred for Jin and claimed that he was one of the two people responsible for his death. With her settlement from Oceanic, she bought a leading share in Paik heavy Industries and gained some control in her father's business, spurred on by the death of her husband. }} Seven months after rescue, Sun still found it difficult to lead her life on her own without Jin, especially when expecting their child. Sun gave birth to his child, Ji Yeon Kwon and during the birth, in delirium, desperately cried out for her husband who she believed would be arriving soon and refused to take off her wedding ring. She and Hurley later visited his grave and she professed how much she missed him. Sun later joined forces with Charles Widmore because of their common interest in killing Benjamin Linus, as revenge for Jin's supposed death. When Sun threatened Ben with a gun, he revealed to her that Jin was still alive. Sun was angry at this suggestion, saying that she had spent 3 years believing Jin to be dead. Ben gave her Jin's wedding ring as proof that he was alive, though ironically Jin's intention had been that the ring would prove that he was dead. Sun was convinced and agreed to go back to the island, her love for Jin the only reason she'd willingly return. She boarded Ajira Flight 316, wearing Jin's ring on a necklace. Return to the Island 1977 Jin has spent the last three years of his life with the DHARMA Initiative when Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Sayid reappear on the island. Upon hearing that they had come on a plane on which Sun was also a passenger, Jin becomes determined to find her. 2007 (Season 5) Ajira Flight 316 crashes on Hydra island. Amid the confusion on the beach, Sun stands alone as she looks out at the ocean and holds Jin's wedding ring. Illana approaches her and asks if she had lost someone in the crash. Sun responds that she was travelling alone. She soon begins her search for Jin. }} 2007 (Season 6) Sun and Frank skeptically join Illana's group, and follow her to the temple. There, during the smoke monster's (Man in Black) "sundown" attack Miles tells Sun that she'd just missed Jin . After avoiding the Man in Black by hiding in Jacob's secret room in the temple, the newly formed group of Illana, Ben, Miles, Frank, and Sun head to the beach. At the beach camp, Sun asks Illana how long they will be staying at the beach camp, and that she wants to find Jin as soon as possible. Illana reveals that she also wants to find Jin because it is her duty to protect the candidates and Jin is most likely one of them. While reminiscing in her old garden, Sun is confronted by the Man in Black. In an attempt to escape him, Sun runs into a tree and is knocked out. When she awakes, it is realized that she understands English, but can only speak Korean. Later, when Richard returns and says that they need to blow up the Ajira plane, Sun is angered and yells and Richard in Korean saying that she came to get Jin, not to save the world. When Sun, Frank, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, and Hurley arrived on Hydra island after stealing the Elizabeth (sailboat) from the Man in Black, Jin and Sun met up and happily embraced. Shortly after Sun and Jin were reunited, Zoe received the order from Charles Widmore to imprison the group. When the smoke monster attacks the Hydra station, Jack releases the group from the cage they are locked in. Jack and the group (except Claire) get on Widmore's submarine. Soon after, the submarine bomb detonates an Sun appears to be trapped behind a metal cabinet. Jack, Sawyer, and Jin free Sun from the cabinet, only to realize that she is trapped behind a metal bar. A pipe hits Sawyer on the head and Jin insists that Jack saves himself and Sawyer. Jin tries to free Sun, but is unsuccessful. Sun tells Jin to leave, but he says that he will never leave her again. They kiss, then water completely fills the room, and the submarine continues to sink as they drown together. Flash Sideways Timeline In the flash sideways timeline, Jin and Sun are not married (unlike the original timeline). They do however, have a "secret" love affair, until it is discovered by the flash sideways Martin Keamy. When Mikhail takes Sun to the bank so she can withdraw the $25,000 that Keamy was told he would receive from Mr. Paik (which was confiscated by airport security at LAX). At the bank, Sun's "secret" account has been closed by her father revealing that he knew of her "secret" life. As Mikhail takes Sun to the bank, Keamy takes Jin to a restaurant where he ties up Jin in the freezer. After being freed by Sayid, Mikhail brings Sun to the restaurant. Upon entering, Mikhail asks Keamy who killed everyone. Keamy croaks that Mikhail should look behind him, and it is revealed that Jin is holding Mikhail at gunpoint. A firefight between Mikhail and Jin ensues. Jin wins the fight leaving Mikhail dead, but when he turns to talk to Sun we see that she has been shot. While Jin is carrying her out of the restaurant, Sun tells Jin that she is pregnant. While being rolled into surgery on a stretcher, Sun sees Locke pass by on another stretcher, and she begins to remember the past. However, she remembers him as the Man in Black. After the surgery, Jin tells Sun that her and the baby are going to be fine. Dr. Juliet Carlson arrives in Sun and Jin's room, telling them that she is here to do an ultrasound. Looking at their chart and realizing that neither of them speak English, she reduces her talking to a minimum. As Juliet put the ultrasound equipment onto Sun, it triggers Suns awakening. Soon after, Jin sees the baby on the ultrasound monitor which triggers his awakening. Juliet then asks if they want to know whether the baby is a boy or girl. The now awakened Sun and Jin tell Juliet that the baby is a girl and her name is Ji Yeon. Juliet is surprised by their English as she exits the room, and Sun and Jin are overjoyed know that they have finally be reunited. At the church, Jin and Sun are seen reuniting with their friends from the past, and together they move on into the light with everyone else. Unanswered Questions *Who was Jae Lee's American woman? Category:Pairings Category:Relationships